


A good book

by kackington



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kackington/pseuds/kackington
Summary: Amity and Luz settle down to read.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	A good book

“Gosh, what a day!” Luz stretched her arms into the air as she and Amity quickly made their way into the library hideout. Amity couldn’t help but smile at the human girl as she turned and closed the door behind the two.  
  
Grom had come and gone, and things at school continued as usual. Although Luz still treated the young witch with the same kindness she always had, Amity noticed that she had been slowly changing her attitude thanks to the human girl. She hadn’t been the kindest witch to Luz when they first met, but ever since the young human girl had stumbled into The Boiling Isles, the two of them had been through a lot together. She had always felt as if she had to be this perfect little witch; no weaknesses, no flaws. Just straight As and a straight path directly to her goal. The Emperor’s Coven. But Luz had changed something in the witchling. She felt as if she was going... soft? Not that that was a bad thing, but rather she realized she had been growing up. Growing as a person, learning to be a better friend.  
  
Friend. Yeah. That’s what’s important right now, that she’d be a good friend to Luz. Even though Amity could feel an ache in her chest at the thought. Why?  
  
The human girl suddenly pulled the witch from her thoughts.  
  
“Here, Amity, come sit!” Luz was sitting on one of the pillows in the corner of the room, and patted the pillow next to her. Somehow without noticing the girl had plopped down in the corner and had started drawing light spells; letting the little orbs of light gently float to the low ceiling in the hideaway. It added a nice atmosphere to the space, Amity noted.  
  
The young witch shifted nervously before making a beeline for Luz, gingerly sitting on the cushion next to the girl. Luz smiled her usual goofy grin.  
Without any hesitation, Luz turned her back towards the witch before throwing herself into Amity’s lap. The witch pulled her arms up towards her chest in surprise as the human girl rummaged through her messenger bag.  
  
“Wh—what are you doing, Luz?” Even though she could feel the heat creeping onto her face, she couldn’t help but laugh at the girl.  
  
“We came here to read and relax, didn’t we?” Luz chirped before making another odd noise as she finally pulled two books from her bag. “Tada! Here!” Luz handed the curious witch one of the two books.  
  
It was a graphic novel, otherwise known as manga. They had these on The Boiling Isles, however Amity had never seen one quite like this. The cover read _Yuri Anthology Volume 1_ and had two girls in what Amity quickly pieced together were school uniforms on the cover. They were pink and had pretty white bows adorning their collars, far from the gaudy uniforms Hexside students sported. The two girls on the cover sat closely to one another and looked to be enjoying each other’s company.  
  
“Luz,” Amity started, lowering the book and tilting her head down at the human, “what’s a... yuri anthology?”  
  
“Oh! It’s a collection of short stories abo—”  
  
“I know what an anthology is,” Amity gently cut the girl off, “I meant what’s _yuri_?”  
  
Luz, somewhat uncharacteristically, suddenly had a slight blush come across her face. Her lips pursed, she suddenly averted her gaze, but slowly continued her thought before the witch interrupted.  
  
“—ah..about girls liking girls.” The human brought her hand to her face and scratched her cheek, looking somewhat embarrassed. “It’s really sappy so I don’t know if you’d like it, but I liked the first volume, so I thought I’d share. There’s a lot of hand holding, it’s just sooo cute!”  
  
Luz, returning to her usual self, squeaked her last sentence, flailing her legs in the air and clutching the other book against her chest, _Yuri Anthology Volume 2_.  
  
Amity could feel her ears suddenly get hot.  
  
“Ah, I... see.” Amity quickly found herself focusing back on the book, opening it up and practically burying her face in the thing. Although the book did pique her interest, she also didn’t want the human to see her increasingly red face. Without realizing it, her now crimson pointed ears didn’t manage to hide behind the book. But Luz was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even notice.  
  
Without exchanging any more words, the two found themselves reading their respective books; the human girl hovering her book slightly above her face as she lay there in the witch’s lap. Amity could feel her heart racing, not just because of her human, but because this book… was so sweet. Almost too sweet. Her heart fluttered each time she came across a panel where the characters would awkwardly flirt, blushing at each other. Each story, slowly but surely, ended with the two girls in love giving one another a hug, or even… _a kiss_. _Oh, wow_.  
  
Amity would soon ask Luz if she could borrow the next volume.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey hi I haven't written in like two years and yes I know my last fanfic with Monika/FemReader was left on hold and I'm really really sorry I'm an idiot and knowing me I won't finish it, I've just been enamored with The Owl House and needed to write a little something for it. Anyway, again I'm really sorry about not updating my last fic haha. T_T


End file.
